Porque sí fuiste el Dios del Nuevo Mundo
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: ¿Destino?, ¿Suerte?, ¿Casualidad?, Mejor dicho Karma. En sus manos se encontraba ahora un pequeño trozo de papel doblado a la mitad, con una ínfima gota casi imperceptible de sangre y, escrito en él, un nombre y una hora que vengarían la muerte de Light
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoría de los grandes personajes de la historia, llegan a ser reconocidos admirados y hasta idolatrados después de su muerte; Kira no es la excepción. **

**Un pequeño fic de dos capítulos (El primero subido a las 12:01 a. m. y el otro a las 11:59 del 28 de febrero) dedicado a Light: **_**-Amor, Feliz Cumpleaños**_**-. Relatando en breve qué pasó después de su muerte, y por supuesto la vanagloria que lo acompaña y la cual se merecía. Traté de ser lo más fidedigna al animé (incluye conversaciones reales, tiempo real, lugares reales y personajes no Ooc. O al menos no todos ellos)**

**Spoiler: Si amas a Near, no leas; si odias a Misa, no leas; si amas a Light, lee.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Ahora sí, puesto que el título dice la absoluta verdad:**

_**Porque sí fuiste el Dios del Nuevo Mundo**_

28 de Febrero, se encontraba contemplando la tormentosa lluvia caer, a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa de la familia Yagami se podía observar las inmensas nubes grises, casi negras que opacaban al Sol por completo; definitivamente la situación era la mejor, y no podía esperar un día más hermoso como el que contemplaba ahora, el día era idéntico al estado de su corazón. Una lágrima negra resbaló por su mejilla mientras recordaba el fatídico día que había tenido hace exactamente un mes, el día que se despedía de su amado para siempre; o por lo menos, hasta que la muerte los uniera de nuevo.

**.K.**

**.K.**

**.K.**

Aquella mañana del 28 de enero, en la habitación del hotel en donde habían dejado a ella y a Mogi, tras ser llevados "a la fuerza" (por lo menos para ella); Misa se sentía extraña, una profunda desazón se apoderaba de ella a medida que notaba la tensión del ambiente, sabiendo que algo había acontecido en el grupo de la Fuerza Especial Japonesa, puesto que por las pocas palabras que Mogi cruzó por teléfono con Aizawa algo andaba mal; sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al oír que Mogi hablaría con un tal Near para avisar que estaba en contra de Light; sin embargo se limitó callar y escuchar en secreto la nueva conversación por teléfono que Mogi sostenía con Near, hacerse la dormida era fácil y aún más cuando se era actriz…

La conversación no le agradó en lo absoluto, Mogi comentaba sobre encarar a Light en el Muelle Daikoku, la Caja Amarilla, a la 1 p. m., creían que Light era Kira. Después de aquella conversación sintió cómo Mogi la cargaba y la llevaba cuidadosamente hasta que la ingresó a un carro; Misa decidió mantener la farsa, creyó conveniente estar ausente mientras se la llevaba, después de todo estaba segura que no le haría nada, no obstante ahora dudaba de ello.

-_Todo listo, vámonos; pasaremos dejando a la señorita Amane en el hotel Teito, luego nos dirigiremos a nuestro destino._

_-Por supuesto- _mencionó Mogi a la miembro de la SPK Halle Bullock quien arrancó el negro vehículo y comenzó a conducir. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, la tempestad hacía imposible hablar y además por la situación en la que estaban no era necesario que alguien pronunciase palabra alguna por lo que cada quien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Las últimas palabras que le dijo Near a Halle sobre desenmascarar a Kira le retumbaban en la cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más claro, cada vez más aturdidor. Todo este tiempo y al fin iba a acabar, todo estaba ya seguro; el plan era a prueba de fallas, era simplemente perfecto y Mello no estaba allí para apreciarlo. Halle, a pesar de estar conduciendo, cerró los ojos un instante pero las palabras de Mogi interrumpieron su visión de la profunda mirada de Mello en su mente…

Mogi trataba de reflexionar acerca de qué pasaría si Light en realidad era Kira, y de ser así, cómo era que Near lo descubrió, si ni siquiera lo había visto; además Soichiro Yagami aseguró que Light no era Kira, eso sin mencionar que la Death Note estaba bajo custodia al igual que Light Yagami_ -"¿Near, lo descubriste?"- _dejó escapar en un susurro que fue perfectamente escuchado por Halle

_-¡Claro que no!, sin Mello, Near no lo hubiese descubierto._

_-¿Mello? _

_-El sucesor de L, el verdadero sucesor de L. _Halle apretó el timón con más fuerza y frunció el seño.

-_¿no es quién secuestró a Takada? _Preguntó mientras recordaba las noticias de aquel acontecimiento.

_-¡Es quien murió para descubrir las dos Death Note!- _Pronunció cada palabra con énfasis pero más que para Mogi, esas palabras se las decía a ella misma; en cierta forma la ex agente del FBI tenía resentimiento hacia Near, aunque formaba parte de la investigación de él; Halle tenía la certeza que Mello sería quien resolviera el caso, darle el crédito a Mello era lo menos que podía hacer, respiró profundo tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones mientras retiraba a Mello de sus pensamientos. La lluvia siguió cayendo y ambos callaron durante el viaje para dejar en el lugar señalado por N a la rubia que alcanzó a escuchar las pocas palabras que cruzaron.

Por su parte, Misa se había hecho la dormida todo el camino. Pero mientras avanzaba el carro, la conversación de Mogi con Near pasó por su cabeza, algo la había dejado intrigada… acaso ¿Light era Kira?, -No, eso sería definitivamente imposible, de lo contrario se lo hubiese dicho a ella… o tal vez, no. En realidad Light nunca le comentaba nada, si mucho le hablaba acerca de la Death note y lo ocupado que se mantenía siempre en busca de Kira, claro también le contó acerca de Takada y la "farsa" que tenía con ella para encarar a Kira. A todas leguas se notaba que era ilógico que él fuese Kira. Aunque a decir verdad ella notó que Light jamás odió a Kira, más bien siempre que se daba la oportunidad, elogiaba la astucia con que Kira planeaba sus ataques. _'Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira' _se repetía mentalmente Misa tratando de encajar la figura de quien alguna vez fue su héroe y de quien ahora amaba en una misma persona. No lo logró; sin embargo, había algo que no la convencía, tal vez eran los mareos que tenía seguido o el hecho de tener tensión por dirigirse a un lugar desconocido o tal vez la posibilidad de que quien era la verdadera justicia en este Mundo podría ser en realidad Light; sentía cómo si su inconsciente quisiera salir y decirle que Kira era su amado Light Yagami. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso al escuchar a Mogi y a Halle hablar; grabó mentalmente las pocas palabras que se intercambiaron pero que, por tratarse del famoso Near y de la Death Note, las recalcó literalmente en sus pensamientos.

El carro paró de repente, la sacaron con la misma cautela y la llevaron cargada, Misa se dejó llevar hasta sentir que Mogi la dejó sola en un sofá. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, y pudo observar a Mogi saliendo de la habitación. Se levantó inmediatamente para llamar a Light; ahora tenía información valiosísima que a su querido novio le podía servir. Agarró su celular y marcó el número; sin embargo, Light la llamó a ella primero.

_-¿Misa, estás bien? _Oír la voz de Light, la alivió mucho, después de tres días de no verlo ni saber de él en verdad necesitaba no sólo escuchar su voz, sino que ahora hablarle. Aunque antes de hacerlo quería verificar algo…

-¿_Estas con los miembros del equipo verdad?_

_-Misa, estoy corroborando la veracidad de N al dejarte a salvo, ¿todo bien?_

_-Emmm sí; no sé qué paso pero creo que están disculpándose por retenerme, me hospedaron en el Pent House del Hotel Teinto; ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Uy esto sí me gusta!- _Misa no pudo más que fingir, si Light estaba corroborando información de Near significaba que aquél no era el momento oportuno para hablarle de la información que escuchó puesto que las llamadas dentro del cuartel siempre eran interceptadas.

_-Excelente, escucha Misa por favor quédate allí unas horas hasta que te llame-_

_-De acuerdo.- _Colgó instantáneamente y se dejó caer en el sofá… Si Light no llamaba antes de la 1:00 p.m. ella tendría qué hacerlo.

Las horas se volvieron interminables, y el negro día no mejoraba la situación… las 12:30 p.m., no resistió más; la conversación que escuchó de Mogi y Halle era imposible de descifrar y entender, al menos para ella que no tenía consciencia de la situación. Llamó a Light pero para variar, éste no contestó; sin embargo, Misa no estaba para ese juego ahora, o lo llamaba de nuevo o sabía que se arrepentiría. Siguió marcando el número desesperadamente, hasta que oyó una voz del otro lado.

_-Misa, ¿qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para hablarte, ahora no.- _comentó Light quien iba de camino hacia el muelle; _s_in embargo Aizawa lo incitó a que hablase con ella, después de todo, se había disipado toda sospecha de Misa Amane respecto al caso Kira; mas Light no se encontraba en estado para escuchar a Misa cuando su plan de convertirse en Dios del Nuevo Mundo iba por la mitad.

_-¡Light no me cuelgues! _Más de una vez él había hecho lo mismo, se excusaba y la cortaba, ahora no podía hacer aquello. _–¡Light, Mogi y Aizawa creen que eres Kira! _Gritaba en vez de hablar, no quería que Light se perdiera una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-_Eso ya lo sé, adiós Misa._

_-No, no, no, no ¡espera! Hay más_.- Misa sentía que las palabras no le alcanzaban, en cualquier momento Light la cortaba y necesitaba decirle un par de cosas más importantes.

-¿_qué?– _Suspiró suavemente, le molestaba la insistencia de Misa y más aún cuando se encontraba de camino hacia encontrarse con Near; y no estaba de más decir que la lluvia incesante opacaba por mucho la comunicación.

_-¡Un tal Mello descubrió dos Death Note! _Misa gritó esto último tan alto que Light tuvo que despegar su oído del auricular para no escuchar la voz chillona de Misa retumbar en su cabeza. En realidad Misa no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo, pero a juzgar por la voz seria, segura y decidida de la mujer que conducía, supo que debía darle esa información a Light.

-_Misa, háblame cuando te calmes, te llamó luego. _Otra vez Misa sentía su débil corazón desfallecer, Light a veces podía ser frío y cruel con ella; optó entonces por decirle algo necesariamente importante… algo que Light no esperaba, tal vez era el momento inadecuado pero Misa quería que Light supiera la verdad.

-_¡no me cuelgues!, ¡No!, solo algo más. _La voz de Misa se resquebrajó, cosa que Light notó inmediatamente; en tantos años estando con ella, la chica jamás había llorado o no que él hubiese visto, por lo que no entendía las razones por las que ahora lo hacía por teléfono; a pesar del estrés que lo atormentaba por su inminente encuentro, decidió moderar la voz y ser dulce con la chica que, por el sonido que escuchó, parecía intentar contener las lágrimas.

-_dime amor, te escucho- _oyó cesar los suspiros de Misa.

-_yo…estoy… _Misa respiró profundo,

_-yo… estoy… segura de que eres Kira- _un segundo, dos, tres y silencio en la línea. Los ojos de Light estaban completamente asombrados y sus facciones intentaban denotar tranquilidad pero eso era prácticamente imposible; sin embargo nadie del grupo lo notó.

-_y es por eso… que te amo más Light- _ Tal vez no era lo que le hubiese querido decir primordialmente pero ya habría tiempo para que tanto él como ella aclararan sus dudas y dejaran secretos atrás. Misa colgó el celular, no quería escuchar por ningún motivo a Light diciéndole que él no era Kira, y por supuesto Misa no tenía base suficiente para respaldar lo que afirmó, aunque si se le puede llamar base a la intuición entonces el contexto sería distinto. Sintió un alivio en su corazón, se dejó desplomar sobre el sillón que se encontraba tras ella y, viendo hacia el techo, tuvo la ligera sensación de sentirse completa al confesarle a Light su pensar y su sentir aunque, no era toda la verdad; era un buen comienzo. Por su parte Light aún se encontraba atónito, ¿cómo lo sabía Misa?, le había ordenado deshacerse por completo de la Death Note y con ello todos sus recuerdos. 'Seguro conservó una hoja' pensó de inmediato, Light sonrió levemente, había subestimado a Misa. Igual ahora no importaba mucho si ella supiera o no, pronto él se convertiría en Dios del Nuevo Mundo y no habría persona en la Tierra que no supiera de su identidad. Desgraciadamente la felicidad dura muy poco…

.**K.**

.**K.**

.**K.**

¿Destino?, ¿Suerte?, ¿Casualidad?, O tal vez ninguna de ellas, simplemente el divino Karma. En sus manos se encontraba ahora un pequeño trozo de papel doblado a la mitad, con una ínfima gota casi imperceptible de sangre y, escrito en él, un nombre y una hora que seguro recordaría por el resto de su vida, un nombre y una hora que vengarían la muerte de Light. Mientras el Padre profesaba la homilía por el fallecimiento de Kira, paso seguro para su excomulgación; Misa miró fijamente a Ryuk y asintió con la cabeza, la señal ya estaba dada y Ryuk sabía qué hacer… Estrujó en su mano aquella hojita tratando de no romperla, y entre tanta amargura de su corazón, brilló una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica mientras recordaba los sucesos pasados justamente ayer, después de la muerte de Light; recordaba el místico y maravilloso momento en que ese retazo de la Death Note llegó a sus manos…


	2. Chapter 2

¿Destino?, ¿Suerte?, ¿Casualidad?, O tal vez ninguna de ellas, simplemente el divino Karma. En sus manos se encontraba ahora un pequeño trozo de papel doblado a la mitad, con una ínfima gota casi imperceptible de sangre y, escrito en él, un nombre y una hora que seguro recordaría por el resto de su vida, un nombre y una hora que vengarían la muerte de Light. Mientras el Padre profesaba la homilía por el fallecimiento de Kira, paso seguro para su excomulgación; Misa miró fijamente a Ryuk y asintió con la cabeza, la señal ya estaba dada y Ryuk sabía qué hacer… Estrujó en su mano aquella hojita tratando de no romperla, y entre tanta amargura de su corazón, brilló una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica mientras recordaba los sucesos pasados justamente ayer, después de la muerte de Light; recordaba el místico y maravilloso momento en que ese retazo de la Death Note llegó a sus manos…

FLASHBACK

No quiso ver a Light, quien era llevado en su respectivo ataúd hacia la sala de velación que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad; solamente extendió sus brazos para recibir la caja en la que se encontraba su ropa ensangrentada. La enfermera que atendía el hospital observó a aquella rubia de ojos marrón llorosos y grandes ojeras; ella tenía los mismos ojos lacrimosos y enormes ojeras; ambas se encontraban igual de tristes.

-_Señorita Amane… _

_-dígame señora Yagami, por favor-. _Inquirió Misa tratando de contener el llanto que no le hacía nada de favor aunado a la fatiga que había sentido en los últimos días.

-_yo y unas amigas del hospital admirábamos a Kira, y lamentamos mucho su pérdida. _Quiso articular más pero la enfermera comenzó a derramar gruesas gotas de llanto mientras Misa se quedaba impresionada, no por el hecho de que ella lo llorara sino por lo rápido de la expansión de la noticia. Pocas horas después de la muerte de Light, la SPK anunció a través del gobierno estadounidense que se había descubierto a Kira, identificando a Light Yagami y a su reciente fallecimiento. Esa noticia cayó como bomba a los medios de comunicación, ocurrió el lunes 28 de enero a las cinco de la tarde y ahora; tres horas después, más de la mitad del Mundo hablaba del hecho acontecido.

-_gracias- _fue lo único que pudo esbozar Misa con su mirada triste vista en el suelo. A medida que avanzaba hacia la salida, sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse rápidamente y sus brazos empezaron a temblar desequilibrando la caja con las pertenencias de Light; los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a latir cada vez más fuerte haciendo que esos latidos fueran lo único que escuchaba, sus pasos eran imprecisos y su mente comenzó a padecer de una terrible jaqueca. No podía soportar en su mente el pensamiento de que ése era el fin, su amado Light, su amado Kira se había ido para siempre y ahora su vida carecía absolutamente de sentido; una náusea terrible invadió su estómago y con lo poco que tenía de fuerza avanzó rápidamente hacia el baño; a penas entró a los sanitarios vacíos, no contuvo en sus manos la caja por mucho tiempo y la tiró mientras fue a vaciar su estómago. Los pésimos sentimientos y el malestar la ahogaban por completo, pero más la mataba aún la culpa de no haberle confesado a Light tantas cosas, 'Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, una última vez…' Volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que no la abandonaba desde que supo de la muerte de Light hace unas cuantas horas; era la escena más triste y patética que alguien hubiese podido contemplar, o mejor dicho que alguien contemplaba: Una chica rubia desaliñada y ojerosa llorando a mares casi desmayada en un piso de los sanitarios de un hospital; sin embargo en aquel silencio absoluto en donde sólo se escuchaban sus gemidos, sintió que alguien la observaba, se incorporó con dificultad agarrándose de la puerta; caminó con sus altos tacones hacia el lavamanos cuando escuchó el resquebrajo de algo; accidentalmente rompió el reloj de Light, una de las muchas cosas que se encontraba regada por el suelo cuando Misa había dejado caer la caja de sus manos. Miró aquella pieza rota y se inclinó para recogerla; cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron aquel reloj destrozado, un flashazo pegó en su cabeza inmediatamente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que por su mente comenzaban a aparecer recuerdos tras recuerdos de la Death Note. Una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción invadió su cabeza, su primera aparición mental fue Rem, luego el encarcelamiento por L, después cuando recuperó de nuevo su Death Note y luego sucesivamente comenzaron a aparecer las noches de desvelo en las que mataba en nombre de Light a cada persona que él le ordenara; así demás sucesos completaron aquellos recuerdos incompletos e inconclusos que cazaban como piezas de rompecabezas en su mente y fue así como recordó al Gran Kira, a su adorado Light Yagami como el verdadero Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Todo comenzó a tener sentido, ahora no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de las últimas palabras que le pronuncio a Light, ahora sabía la verdad. Tantos recuerdos que le venían a la mente se opacaron por completo al notar una sombra de más de dos metros que se alzaba sobre ella y cubría parte del piso del baño. Volteó hacia atrás para contemplar a la gran figura del Shinigami.

_-Vaya, creo que ahora me puedes ver.- _En lo que su mente recapacitaba, tardó tres segundos en levantarse del lugar donde estaba y como acto reflejo abrazar a Ryuk que se quedó estático y sorprendido, tentado de desaparecer pero aquella rubia que lloraba ahora aferrándose a él, parecía tan destrozada que el Shinigami optó por su inamovilidad.

-¿_qué haces aquí?- _Misa se separó de Ryuk, mientras su mente terminaba de captar todo aquello que empezó a recordar.

-_Supongo que quería ver el final de Light, y de pasó saber si estabas bien-. _Misa sonrió levemente a Ryuk, después de varios años, y aunque el Shinigami lo ocultara, le había agarrado afecto a aquella chica que parecía ser la única que no lo trataba como conexión hacia la Death Note sino más bien como un amigo.

-_Ahora, un poco mejor- _dijo Misa mientras se volvía a agachar y recoger entre los escombros del reloj, un pequeño retazo de papel de líneas, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, lo observó con cautela... –_No debió morir así- _fue lo poco pudo esbozar mientras el nudo en la garganta se volvía a formar.

-T_ienes razón; nunca vi a alguien usar la Death Note como él la uso; Light era brillante, es una lástima que no escribió el nombre de su enemigo y al parecer contaba con más de un pedazo de la Death Note en ese reloj- _Mencionó el Shinigami al notar que Misa contemplaba aquel retazo de papel escondido en el extraño reloj que Light siempre llevaba consigo; retazo del cual Near nunca sospechó.

Mirando la nota, Misa recalcó mentalmente las palabras de Ryuk: "su enemigo"… su enemigo, su enemigo… -_Near- _susurró Misa al recordar las conversaciones de Mogi al teléfono esa misma mañana.

_-exacto-. _Misa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al notar esa respuesta en Ryuk. Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y se acercó a Ryuk mirándolo fijamente.

-_¿lo… conoces? _Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

_-Sí, él es el que tiene mi Death Note y la de Rem. _Escuchar aquella afirmación era casi como ir al cielo mismo; recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Shinigami por unos segundos y al voltearlo a ver, éste tenía una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos rojos brillantes… sabía lo que Misa estaba pensando.

-_y… ¿qué planeas? _Le preguntó Ryuk al ver a la chica con una mirada analizadora. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se posaron, con semblante de súplica, sobre los ojos rojos de Ryuk …

-¿_eso significa que me vas a ayudar? _Ryuk le sonrió abiertamente; los humanos sí que eran realmente interesantes y más aún cuando de venganza se tratase. Aceptó ayudar a Misa porque, aunque quisiera negárselo, tanto Light como Misa se habían vuelto parte de su vida y aunque Ryuk hubiese sabido de antemano que agregaría a Light a su Death Note, nada le impedía aún estar en el mundo humano y cobrarle el favor a quien hizo que su vida pasara de ser aburrida a una demasiado interesante.

Con esa sonrisa malévola de Ryuk, Misa tuvo cabida para poder probar el dulce néctar de la venganza; su primer impulso fue pedirle a Ryuk que escribiera el nombre de Near; sin embargo, aquello sonaba tan fácil que no daba mérito a la debida venganza de su cometido. Hubiese querido entonces matarlo de la forma más horrenda posible, pero sólo contaba con un pequeño papel que apenas alcanzaba para un nombre y una fecha; en otras palabras, las posibilidades de detallar eran nulas. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos cuando la enfermera con quien había hablado hace un par de minutos entró abruptamente hacia el baño de damas.

_-Señorita Amane…-_

_-Señora Yagami- _la corrigió tranquilamente Misa mientras ocultaba la nota en el escote de su vestido negro.

-_Me acaban de informar que Kira ya se encuentra situado en la sala de velorio… por favor, déjeme ayudarla a llevar esas cosas a su carro. _Ambas chicas recogieron todo el empaque en que se encontraba el viejo traje de Light y así Misa emprendió camino hacia la Capilla de Velorio. Cada instante que conducía, en vez de llorar por su amado, se abofeteaba mentalmente y cambiaba de pensar hacia una forma de matar a Near; mientras que Ryuk, sentado como copiloto observaba a la chica y sus fases continuas de llorar y retener lágrimas. Faltaban aún veinte calles para llegar al velorio cuando tanto Misa como Ryuk quedaron súbitamente impresionados, los carros se habían quedado estacionados en la calle, cientos de personas pasaban caminando, vestidas todas de negro, muchas con póster de Kira, otras con pósters y carteles con el nombre de Light Yagami, mujeres llorando, hombres con miedo de ya no tener la protección de Kira, varios más solo caminando en luto; en fin, todo estaba abarrotado.

-_qué rápido se enteran las personas de los hechos- _comentó Ryuk al ver la inmensa cantidad de gente. –_Probablemente todo el mundo sabrá de la muerte de Light- _Misa volteó a ver a su izquierda, varias cámaras de video pasaron junto a su carro, La muerte de Kira era noticia internacional; millones de personas estarían pendientes de su velorio y entierro… empezó a sentirse no tan sola en este Mundo; habían muchísimas personas que compartían su pesar; por supuesto, no tanto como el pesar de ella.

-_Misa, ¿bajamos del auto?_

-_No, primero necesito que me ayudes a eliminar a Near. _El tono de su voz comenzó a sonar decisiva, potente, como quien en su alma comienza a sentir rencor. Abrió la guantera de su auto en donde había una agenda, arrancó la hoja correspondiente a la fecha actual que era 29 de enero de 2013 y comenzó a escribir. Ryuk la miraba intrigado, hacer una nota que no fuera en el pedazo de la Death Note no le ayudaba en nada a la venganza. La rubia analizó cada letra que pondría, cada palabra correcta, como Kira lo haría… terminó de escribir y le entregó el papel a Ryuk.

-_léelo-. _En unas cuantas palabras Ryuk captó las intenciones de la rubia; Misa había escrito uno de los peores miedos y aberraciones del ser humano: Saber su hora de muerte y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-_ésta carta no la va a creer, todos saben que Light murió- _inquirió Ryuk a lo queMisa esbozó una sonrisa que lejos de ser tierna, era más bien la misma sonrisa que expresaba Light al idear planes, una perversa.

-_La enfermera con quien me encontré me comentó que llegó al hospital acompañado sólo de un agente de la policía. Near no lo vio morir. ¿Misa-Misa se dio a entender?_

-_con esto el juego terminó- _respondió Ryuk riendo y recitando las mismas palabras que Near le dijo a Light después de ser descubierto; instantáneamente Misa le arrebató la nota de las manos…

-_adoro lo que acabas de decir, complementa mi nota… _Misa colocó la nota en un sobre aledaño que tenía y la puso en la guantera de su vehículo de nuevo. –_Ryuk, la hora que escribí en la carta es la hora en que Light será enterrado mañana; cuando estemos allá y yo asienta dos veces con mi cabeza, será la señal para que vengas a mi carro, tomes la carta y se la des a Near un minuto antes de la hora indicada",_

_-Esto se pone interesante… ¿algo más Misa?_

_-¡Sí!, Ryuk sólo necesito de ti un último favor._

_-y ese es…_

_-Hasta donde sé, no existe ninguna regla que impida a un Shinigami escribir en el cuaderno de una Death Note distinta a la suya ¿verdad?_

_-Emmm sí._

_-Perfecto, yo no puedo escribir el nombre de Near porque no sé su verdadero nombre ni conozco su rostro, pero tú sí; debido a que él no tiene ninguna intención de matarme, al matarlo tú a él, no sacrificarás tu vida, además que recuperas la Death Note y la de Rem._

_-al parecer sí sabes mucho sobre la Death Note… _Dijo Ryuk mientras escribía; extrañado, puesto que hace menos de una hora era que Misa había recuperado todas sus memorias.

-_Rem me hizo aprendérmelas; una cosa más, asegúrate que después de que lea la carta te deshagas de ella para que no haya evidencia.-_

_-No dejaré que te descubran- _

_-Es bueno saber que los Shinigamis sí tienen corazón. _Misa se inclinó hacia Ryuk y le besó la mejilla, lo que hizo que Ryuk, por vergüenza, desapareciera.

END FLASH BACK

El día del entierro fue un verdadero escándalo. El alcance internacional que representó la muerte de Kira era inminente. El Mundo se tiñó literalmente de negro; millones de personas anduvieron de luto y en cada medio de comunicación no se dejaba de pasar la biografía de Light Yagami y su alcance como Kira; se transmitían repetidamente las muertes de personas que cometieron crímenes de lesa humanidad, las cuales Kira había asesinado; los noticieros transmitían tablas de descenso del crimen en los últimos 6 años desde la aparición de Kira. No existía red que no transmitiera algo respecto de Light. Fotos de él aparecieron en las grandes vallas publicitarias de un día para otro. Era un espectáculo que a Light le hubiese vuelto loco, inclusive las Iglesias estaban llenas de gente rezando por el Dios que dejaba este Mundo. Y para culminar, el aeropuerto de Japón tuvo que suspender sus vuelos por ese día debido al sobre estancamiento de vuelos el límite de viajes se había cuadruplicado y había saturado las líneas aéreas ya millones de personas habían pedido viajar para estar presentes en el entierro del Gran Light Yagami. No era por demás mencionar que la ciudad de Kanto se volvió un caos completo, varias empresas cerraron sus negocios ese día por respeto a Kira, cientos de personas dejaron sus empleos, miles de vehículos se dirigían al cementerio en donde sería enterrado Light y millones de redes sociales expandían la noticia sobre dicho acontecimiento. Kira había revolucionado el Mundo y su marca no quedaría impresa sólo ese día sino que trascendería como uno de los acontecimientos mundiales más grandes de la historia.

En el más lujoso cementerio de Japón, Misa ocupaba el centro de atención de muchísimas cámaras y reporteros mientras varios cientos más se enfocaban en detallar el ataúd de mármol en el que Light fue colocado y el Panteón lujoso que se había designado a Kira. Su placa reluciente en oro brillaba por encima de todas las decoraciones del lugar. Algunas otras cámaras y medios de comunicación visual se enfocaban en las millones de personas de negro y con flores que se colocaban alrededor del Panteón. La gente rebosaba del lugar, y a pesar de ya no haber espacio suficiente dentro del vasto campo que tenía el cementerio, la gente desde afuera, interrumpiendo calles, se encontraba parada escuchando por las bocinas que se pusieron fuera del cementerio, la intercesión que el Padre hacía por Kira con sumo sentimiento, asumiendo inclusive para el Sacerdote la posibilidad de ser excomulgado por alabar y amenizar la misa de quien era uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia. Sin embargo la gente siempre lo distinguiría como la justicia del Mundo, quien no dejó que el mal venciera, quien defendía a los débiles, quien quería crear el mundo perfecto en que no hubiese maldad. Kira era la esperanza de todos y era obligación dar honor a quien honor merece.

Fuertes mareos atacaban a Misa ya a cualquier hora, las cámaras, la multitud, el ver a su amado yaciente en el ataúd, todo ello afectaba sobremanera su ser, inclinó la cabeza mientras trataba de contenerse de gritar; aferrarse al ataúd y pedirle a Ryuk que la matase en ese mismo instante; pero, semejante idea era absurda; no podía darse el lujo de caer a la locura y menos ahora que debía ser fuerte, por los dos. Calculó aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de la hora indicada para la muerte del peliblanco, asintió dos veces frente a Ryuk quien miraba impactado el poder de Light, al voltear a ver a Misa por última vez cayó en la cuenta que jamás volvería a toparse con ella; el tiempo de irse había llegado; y jamás pensó que fuese a identificarse con dos personas tan distintas a él y entre ellas. Se dirigió hacia Misa quien ahora no debía verlo por la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-_Misa… cumpliré con lo que te prometí. _Le dijo colocando una rodilla al suelo para estar a la altura de Misa quien se encontraba sentada.

_-¿Lo verás? _Pronunció Misa sin importarle quién la estuviese escuchando.

-_Por más tiempo del que crees._

_-A la par del sobre encontrarás un relicario de corazón, llévaselo._

Ryuk asintió, aunque dudó que al llegar Light la recordara, se necesitaba más que un simple relicario para que un Shinigami pudiese tener memoria de su vida pasada. Despegó sus alas y antes de irse, observó desde el cielo la ciudad de Kanto de Japón, contrastante al máximo al notar la mitad de la ciudad despoblada y la otra mitad agrupada para despedir a Light Yagami.

-_Vaya Light Yagami, las consecuencias que asumiste por usar la Death Note valieron la Pena. _

Su ruta se dirigió hacia el centro de la SPK; traspasó cada puerta y cada medida de seguridad hasta llegar a una gran sala de estar en donde se encontraban los miembros de la SPK, todos fijando su vista en la gran televisión que ocupaba un tercio de la pared de la sala, cada agente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, hablando entre sí el lujo que se daban por haber resuelto el caso. Nadie notó la presencia de Ryuk que se asomaba por detrás, excepto Near.

_-Buenas tardes Ryuk, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí. _Mencionó Near sin apartar la vista de la construcción de juguete que hacía como réplica exacta al panteón de Kira que estaba siendo transmitido por Televisión. Todos instantáneamente voltearon a ver.

-_Es bueno verte también, ¿tienes algunas manzanas?_

_-ordenaré que te las traigan; por cierto, debo hablar contigo._

_-yo también… pero a solas. _Near le intrigó un poco la situación pero aceptó debido a que era él quien portaba ahora las Death Note, seguramente Ryuk quería hablarle de ello; pidió a todos sus subordinados que los dejaran solos, igualmente habían otras salas de operaciones en donde se podía observar el entierro de Light. Esperaron por las manzanas y una vez Ryuk las obtuvo, ambos quedaron solos en la habitación.

-¿_De qué me querías hablar?- _Ryuk volteó a ver el reloj de la pared que colgaba a su lado derecho. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar la hora: 5:43 p.m.

_-Vengo a despedirme, _

_-No creas que te daré las Death Note, la SPK prefiere tenerlas como medida de seguridad y mantenerlas sin dueño alguno; sin ofender Ryuk pero dudamos que se la des a alguien más._

_-No es necesario que me las des; pero yo sí tengo que darte esto. _Near observó el sobre blanco que contenía su Letra escrita de manera gótica. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, con cada palabra que leía su rostro se notaba cada vez más asustado y confundido; Ryuk soltó una carcajada, el contenido dejó a N en shock:

"Near: Nadie se da el lujo de intentar matar al Dios del Nuevo Mundo; Es una lástima que no vayas a contemplar mi Gloria, mi Mundo Perfecto comienza con tu muerte. Te veré desde mi cielo en tu infierno… 29 de enero 5:45 p. m. Ahora sí, el juego terminó."

La primera reacción de Near fue observar el reloj: 5:44 p. m. En cuestión de segundos su mente comenzó a analizar todo pero más aún a cuestionar todo… 'Light no pudo escribir esto, ¿o sí?', 'si fue así ¿cuándo?', '¿por qué esa fecha?'... _No pudo ser antes de conocernos, me hubiera matado desde hace mucho, y después de su confesión falleció… ésta nota no puede ser real… _no terminó de analizar sin que antes Ryuk le rebatiera lo que acababa de mencionar…

-_Near… acaso viste morir a Light después de su confesión o lo perdiste de vista después que la ambulancia se lo llevó… _Los ojos del Shinigami brillaban de felicidad, la expresión atónita de Near no tenía precio alguno '_Una verdad de los humanos es que son muy confiados'_.Inmediatamente Near volteó a ver a Ryuk, éste le señaló la pantalla de televisión. Light Yagami estaba comenzando a ser sepultado.

-_Adiós Nate River. _Near sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, su respiración se agotó, su corazón estaba constreñido y su mente aún confusa... una rápida pregunta pasó por su mente… ¿Light estaba muerto o lo que veía era una farsa? El peliblanco sintió su corazón parar abruptamente para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse desplomar frente al televisor, cayendo en su réplica de la tumba de juguete que había armado. Ryuk terminó de contemplar la escena, agarró la sagaz nota de Misa y la metió dentro de su Death Note; se dirigió a sacar las dos Death Note de la caja fuerte que se mantenían en el centro de seguridad de la SPK y de paso ir por otra manzana.

Emprendió vuelo de nuevo, su estadía aquí en la Tierra había terminado y antes que lamentarse, agradecía haber disfrutado de observar a los humanos, socializar con ellos e incluso tener amistad con dos de ellos; algo que se creía imposible para un Shinigami, en realidad aquello último lo mantenía aún sonriente puesto que ahora, en el mundo de los Shinigamis, encontraría a una persona conocida y muy amiga suya…; ahora que lo recordaba, tocó su cuello para cerciorarse del encargo que Misa le había pedido. Efectivamente el relicario lo tenía colgado, el cual al contacto del Shinigami, se abrió revelando una foto de Light y Misa; inmediatamente una idea vino a su mente, volvió al funeral que estaba por terminar. Se dirigió a Misa quien contemplaba ida el panteón cerrado.

-_murió-. _Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en los labios de la rubia.

-_te lo agradezco Ryuk- _le dijo en un susurro mientras seguía contemplando el Panteón, con una mirada inexpresiva.

-_Aún no me lo agradezcas- _Ryuk agarró varios de los cabellos dorados de la chica y con sus filosas garras los cortó. Misa despegó su vista inmediatamente para ponerla fija al Shinigami tratando de pedir una explicación, dejando todo pensamiento de Light atrás.

-_Necesito esto para que te recuerde- _Para un Shinigami era absolutamente prohibido comunicar a los humanos con el Reino Shinigami, pero si ya había roto las reglas de robarse Death Note de otros y ayudar a seres humanos a matar; ¿por qué no hacer una excepción a la regla de nuevo?

-_gracias Ryuk, hasta siempre- _susurró Misa feliz; sin embargo las palabras del Shinigami la dejaron aún más esperanzada…

-_prefiero un hasta pronto- _Ryuk rio para sus adentros, ahora que había estado tanto tiempo en el mundo real, no parecía mala idea llegar seguido, además no podía mantenerse demasiado lejos de sus jugosas manzanas, eso sin mencionar la curiosidad que le mataba empezar a presenciar la reacción de la gente después de saber quién fue Kira.

.**K.**

.**K.**

**.K.**

Un relámpago la sacó de sus pensamientos, las grandes gotas de agua que figuraban en la ventana cada vez se hacían más enormes, al igual que el incremento de sus lágrimas. Hoy 28 de febrero, Cumpleaños de su amado Light, y de haber cumplido un mes de fallecido. Volteó a ver al cielo oscuro y mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos casi masoquistas en donde Light la volvía a abrazar de nuevo, sintió que una mano tocaba suavemente su abultado vientre. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sayu quien se encontraba en su silla de ruedas brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa. A Misa se le derretía el corazón al solo pensar en que parte de Light estaba dentro de ella, aún tenía un motivo por el cual vivir, y mientras aquella criaturita estuviese junto a ella, dejaría la contemplación de la muerte por un lado. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Sayu y ambas chicas se dirigieron al cementerio, el cual de seguro estaría saturado por ser hoy el cumpleaños de su amado Light.

En el transcurso del viaje un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente: _¿será Misa siempre inoportuna? … Misa-Misa_ tenía que hacerlo… mi amado Kira, perdóname por no decírtelo en vida…

Hoy, antes de visitar a Sayu y a la madre de Light, Misa dejó alrededor de dos docenas de manzanas en el comedor de su apartamento junto a un sobre médico con una nota que decía: "Ya sabes para quién es este ultrasonido"…

.**K.**

.**K.**

**.K.**

**Notas de autor: Traté de ser lo más fidedigna (como les mencioné anteriormente) a los personajes, sólo me basé en los 37 capítulos por lo que cualquier contexto fuera de lugar (referente a las películas) carece de fundamento. **

**BTW: Mil gracias por leer mi versión de el episodio que consideré que faltó para todos aquellos que estábamos del lado de Kira. Como ya sabrán todos los fics son susceptibles de mejoras así que pueden dejar review por cualquier cosa: modificación, corrección, ya sea que quieran maltratarme, halagarme, vanagloriarme, amarme… (bromas) lo que sea…allí está el botoncito para la review :D y finalmente agradecerles de nuevo por leer parte de mi gran mundo de ideas!**

***Una última acotación: el horario en que publique fue entre las 12:00 a.m. y 11:59 p.m. del 28 de febrero de 2012 horario Guatemala… **


	3. Epílogo

**Homenaje a mi cumpleaños y a mi animé favorito… 1000 palabras exactas (sin contar notas de autor), redactado como one-shot o epílogo de mi obra "Porque sí fuiste el Dios del Nuevo Mundo" (homenaje al cumpleaños de Light). Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

_**.**_**K.**

**.K.**

**.K.**

No supo cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero ahora se encontraba viendo el Mundo humano a través de aquel inmenso portal; el Mundo que alguna vez estuvo bajo su poder, que alguna vez controló. Pero ésa no era la verdadera razón del asombro del Shinigami al darse cuenta de su actuar; el verdadero desconcierto era que en vez de mirar la repercusión de Kira en todo el Mundo, se encontraba observando a una bajita rubia durmiendo de lado debido a su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo. Una risa tenue ahogó sus pensamientos.

_-¿Otra vez viendo a Misa?_ Light se separó casi instintivamente del portal para encontrarse con Ryuk a sus espaldas.

-¿_no estabas jugando póker?_

_-me aburrí… además quería saber qué hacías…_

_-no sólo en el Mundo humano te parecía interesante, aquí también te lo parezco… vaya Ryuk creo que te acostumbraste a mí- _Light bufó con desdén al percatarse de que Ryuk comenzó a observar a quien él estaba vigilando.

-_No seas así Light, por si no lo sabías eres el único Shinigami que recuerda su vida humana._

-_Sí, lo sé. _Light cruzó los brazos mientras volteaba a ver al grupo Shinigami que se encontraba a lo lejos. –_hablan puras idioteces, nadie tiene conciencia más que de haber estado en este mundo-_

_-ni yo mismo sé cómo vine- _dijo Ryuk mientras miraba que Misa tenía dificultades para dormir tranquila.

-_entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me hiciste recordar? _Light se colocó frente a Ryuk el cual fue obligado a apartar la vista del mundo humano. La mirada de Light más que acosadora, era intrigante.

_-supongo que quería comprobar si era cierto que un Shinigami podía acordarse de su vida como humano, fuiste como mi experimento si lo quieres ver así._

_-¿no habrá sido por otra razón? _Light sacó de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra el relicario de oro que contenía un mechón de cabello dorado y una foto de Misa y de él.

-Ryuk rio perturbadoramente; la típica risa de Ryuk bien conocida por Light, confirmó su respuesta: ninguno de los supuestos que hablaron era la verdadera razón.

-_darte el relicario sólo fue un favor que le debía._

_-y supongo que los ultrasonidos que me envía también son favores que le debes…_

_-en cierta medida sí… aunque ya no pueda tener contacto alguno con los seres humanos, ella sigue dejándome manzanas y yo sólo traigo lo que te deja._

_-entonces dime Ryuk ¿Cuál fue el punto por el que me hiciste recordar?_

-_Light, te hice recordar para que supieras cómo terminaba tu historia; cómo ella te vengaba._

_-Misa… _Susurró Light girando hacia su izquierda para ver a la rubia quien inmediatamente se despertó de aquel ensueño mientras volteaba a ver hacia los lados sintiendo que no estaba sola; con sumo cansancio Misa volvió a recostarse en la cama mientras ambos Shinigami expectantes observaban cómo ella, aún extrañada por la sensación que sentía, volvió a cerrar los ojos no sin antes suspirar el nombre de Light. Light esbozó una sonrisa, ésa era otra de las pocas veces en que Misa podía sentir su presencia; por su parte Ryuk, recordando el porqué ayudó a Misa, comenzó a reírse bulliciosamente causando que Light se molestara por interrumpir su atención en aquel acontecimiento poco frecuente.

-_Sabes Light, siempre me pareció interesante de los humanos todo lo que podían llegar a hacer por poder… los humanos pueden hasta matar a los de su propia especie por poder…_

_-¿Por qué me dices cosas que ya sé, Ryuk? _Los ojos rojos de Light brillaron de enojo.

-_Pues verás Light, verla me recuerda qué tan lejos llega otra de las aspiraciones de los humanos._

_-¿a qué te refieres? El cambio de tema desconcertó a Light quien miraba a Ryuk riendo, mirándolo fijamente._

_-hasta dónde los humanos son capaces de llegar a hacer por amor. _Light volteó inmediatamente hacia el portal, mientras tanto, Ryuk reía interiormente para no arruinar la escena de Light ofuscado observando a Misa quien ahora esbozaba una sonrisa mientras dormía, al ver que Light volvía a enfocarse en lo que hacía hace unos momentos, prefirió irse.

-_Los humanos también podemos llegar a matar por amor… _Light se dijo estas palabras a sí mismo puesto que Ryuk se había marchado; dejándolo a él ido en sus pensamientos, sentado frente al portal observando a Misa mientras sacaba del relicario la nota que Ryuk le entregó en la cual Misa se dirigía a Near advirtiéndole de su hora de muerte y el engaño de hacerlo creer que Kira seguía vivo. Light releyó la nota y esbozo una sonrisa, esa era una de las mejores venganzas que él hubiese podido planear.

Cada vez que se asomaba al portal un sentimiento de satisfacción invadía su ser al observar a aquella chica rubia y su perfecta hazaña; al ponerse a pensar en ella, recordaba que Misa había sido la única persona que siempre le fue fiel, que estuvo dispuesta a morir por él, la única persona en quien había confiado plenamente por la total entrega que ella le hacía y la única persona que no le había fallado. Ahora estaba seguro que Misa no había sido un error en sus planes, sino más bien una aliada en su misión. Pronto aquel portal se volvió costumbre en Light desde el momento en que la falta de calor humano se comenzó a notar en su mundo así como la sensación de necesidad de recordar que hubo alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado… alguien que lo adoraba, que lo idolatraba, que lo amaba y que lo seguía haciendo aún.

El tiempo pasa volando en el mundo Shinigami, tanto así que se pierde la noción de él y de lo que se hace en el transcurso del apesadumbrado devenir de los días, semanas y meses… Pero siempre hay alguien que termina observando las acciones de otros, y sus ojos rojos no dejaban de demostrar entera fascinación por aquel Shinigami.

-_Ten cuidado Light, ya dos Shinigami murieron por ella…_

_**.**_**K.**

**.K.**

**.K.**

**He aquí mi perfecto regalo de Cumple! (BTW espero no haber arruinado el fic) Para quienes lo leen como historia nueva; la venganza de Misa se encuentra en la fic que mencioné anteriormente. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o comment estaré agradecida presionen el link abajo. (Especialmente si se entiende a pesar de no leer la otra fic). ¡Gracias!, sayonara…**


End file.
